The Troy Bolton Effect
by RadicalSmile
Summary: One Shot. It's no secret the Troy Bolton gets around, but no one really knows how much. Multiple Pairings consisting of Troy x ? Warning: Contains Het & Slash


**Disclaimer**: I do not own High School Musical…Oh the things that I would do if I did.

**A/N**: This idea has been swimming around in my head for awhile, and I'm finally setting it free…Yippee! I, myself, am pretty proud of it, so I hope you like it.

**Warning**: Contains both Het & Slash…No one is forcing you to read this.

**FYI**: POV switches throughout the story, but it is whatever name is _**bold & italicized**_. Some are longer than others, but it's only because of what that part required. Also, they aren't in any certain order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Survey Says: Troy Bolton gets around…**A LOT**.

_**Gabriella**_

Surprises. You either like them or you hate them. Personally, I can't stand them. Everyone knew that Troy and I had a thing for each other. That's why it was no surprise that we hooked up after the game against West High on the night of callbacks. We both knew that we wanted to, so why not, right? I'll tell you why not. Even though the weeks that followed were absolute bliss, I would take it all back. Troy only used me for his own agenda, so he could get what he wanted. It didn't matter that I loved him because he didn't love me. He only needed me to help him get great reviews and win the whole school. As it turns out, Sharpay was right. Surprise!

_**Ryan**_

Man-whore. That's the term generally used to describe Troy Bolton. Give me a break! He might as well be a prude compared to what I've done. Just because I don't parade my trophies down the halls of East High, doesn't mean that I'm not a winner. Since 2nd semester of sophomore year, I've become fairly notorious for my "talents" outside the theatre. Fortunately, my certain popularity has been kept beneath the surface, barely spoken of at all. Besides, I wouldn't want to disappoint mommy and daddy dearest, would I?

Although I've serviced the soccer team, the water-polo team, the lacrosse team (JV & V), and most of the basketball team, I never would have anticipated finding Troy Bolton on my door step asking for a little round of fun. I expected him to be like everybody else, but he was…different, sweet. With all the others, I would get thrown around and tossed away like a dirty pair of socks. However, Troy would be gentle and kind, almost like I was an old piece of china that he was afraid to break. It would be hard for anybody not to get attached, but sooner or later, I had to face reality. It could never be anything more than what it already was. That was all that it was supposed to be. I never meant to fall for him.

_**Taylor**_

When you're drunk, you lose control. This is the reason that I've never found it particularly intriguing. Unfortunately, on the night of the after-party, Chad proclaimed that it would help me "loosen-up". It couldn't hurt, right? WRONG. After quite a few shots of some strange green liquid and something else that I can't remember the name of, I had far surpassed the level of being tipsy, and Gabriella had long since left balling about something dramatic. With another shot down, Troy began to make his way over to where I was standing. However, after that, it was all a blur.

The next thing I remember is waking up very cold and very naked in a bed that wasn't mine. To make matters worse, I heard a sound coming from beside me along with the bed shaking. Then my bed-mate revealed himself to be none other than **THE** Troy Bolton. Once I realized who it was, I wasted no time in getting as far away as fast as possible despite my raging hangover. To this day, I'm not even sure that he knows, but I would like for it to stay that way. Forever.

_**Chad**_

Troy is my best friend. We've known each other since we were practically in diapers. With a bond like ours, we've pretty much experienced everything together: learning to ride a bike, little-league, dead pets, puberty, and especially girls. It was natural for us to be curious about the fairer sex, so I wasn't shocked when he asked me if I wanted to "practice". Immediately, I grabbed the stuffed monkey off my bed and puckered up. When he started to laugh, I thought that I was doing something wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"Not like that," he said. "I meant like this."

Suddenly, he braced my cheeks with his palms and smacked our faces together. It was a little weird at first, but I got used to it. It became some sort of routine. Every day, we would go to his house after school and "practice" until Mrs. Bolton would come to the bottom of the stairs and announce that my mother had arrived. Eventually it ended when Troy got his first girlfriend, Samantha Boren. I couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt. I mean, it's normal for a guy to feel jealous of his best friend's girlfriend, right?

_**Kelsi**_

"Let's just keep this between us," he said. "The school would flip if they knew that we were together."

This, of course, was before Twinkle Town and that whole fiasco. I liked the way things were before. So what if Sharpay was evil? I could deal with that, but I couldn't deal with Troy Bolton. Yeah, I used to have a crush on him. Who didn't? I admired him from afar, and that was all I needed. One day, I was walking down the hall with a stack of music books and sheet music so high that I couldn't see directly in front of me. As my luck would have it, Troy, being late for geometry, was running down the hallway and not watching where he was going. As I was turning a corner, I felt a sudden collision and an impact with the linoleum which scattered all of my belongings across the floor. Troy, polite as always, helped me gather my books and papers into somewhat of a stack. Then he waved goodbye and darted off to his intended destination.

The next day, I found a note in my locker from him asking to meet me on the rooftop during lunch. After a week of consistent lunch meetings, he finally kissed me which started our relationship. After a month of our "secret", I was finally fed up enough that I was ready to break it off with him. I asked him to meet me at "our" place during lunch, but when I arrived, he had a surprise for me. He was dumping me. What?! That's not how it works. I was going to dump him, so why am I the one left feeling hurt?

_**Jason**_

I moved to Albuquerque the summer before my sophomore year. I was the new kid, and everybody knew it. They called me Yankee…or Fag. I didn't understand. Most of New York City was okay with my sexuality, so why weren't they? Troy was the only one brave enough to talk to me. He was their leader, so they had to follow sooner or later. Some of them chose sooner, but most of them chose later.

Troy and I became fast friends because we had a lot in common, especially basketball which caused him to convince me to join the team. Troy and I have a close friendship. We've never done anything, and we don't plan on it. There are just little things that make it special. When he says goodbye, he kisses me on the cheek. When I get scared during some horror movie, he grabs my hand and doesn't let go until the credits roll. When I cry, he holds me and whispers sweet-nothings in my ear until the tears subside. He is my rock. I don't know what I would do without him.

_**Sharpay**_

To say that I used to have a crush on Troy would be an understatement. Actually, it would probably be the biggest one of the year, but that's beside the point. Needless to say, I was head-over-heels for him, but eventually everything changes. At first, things were great. We were happy, the power couple of East High, and no one could stand in our way. At least that's what I thought.

Towards the start of Winter Break, things got a little rocky. We started to fight a lot, and there weren't as many good days. I wasn't worried though. I thought that we could survive it. I thought that everything would be back to normal, better even, after New Year's, but it wasn't. Actually, it was worse because he showed up with that little ski-bunny of his attached to his hip, and she wasn't leaving anytime soon. Therefore, I knew that it was over.

_**Zeke**_

Freshman year, my grandpa died. No one knew what to do or what to say, except Troy. Troy was always like that though. He knew how to handle every situation regardless of the circumstances. In this case, he told me all the things that I needed to hear. It didn't matter if they were true or not, but they made it easier. Then, out of nowhere, Troy kissed me. It wasn't passionate or lustful but comforting. Suddenly, I felt a whole lot better even though I knew that it would never happen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like it.

Read & Review please…my birthday is tomorrow.

No seriously…it is.


End file.
